


安心

by MoonMoon514



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMoon514/pseuds/MoonMoon514
Summary: 是拉郎，fd的3gg和我们糯糯
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	安心

**Author's Note:**

> 是拉郎，fd的3gg和我们糯糯

“厚比哥，看什么呢？”  
田柾国凑到郑号锡身边，手机屏幕里耀眼的橙色头发一晃而过。  
“没什么，看看别的团的舞蹈。”郑号锡看见幺宝的头都快够到屏幕里了，顺手按黑了屏幕。  
“什么嘛厚比哥，我看到了哦，那个孩子。”田柾国啧啧嘴，“你还在关注呢，人家都已经出道好久了哎。”  
他认识那个橙色头发的孩子，以前是他们的伴舞。  
“什么？号锡哥还在看那孩子呢？”金泰亨从一边路过，只听了几个字就猜到了幺宝在说那个给他们伴舞的小孩。  
郑号锡一人赏了一个轻柔的脑瓜崩，就拿着外套走出了练习室。  
“难怪号锡哥都不谈恋爱，原来是有喜欢的人了。”金泰亨揉了揉并不十分痛的额头，勾着田柾国的肩膀说，“走啦，珍哥和玧其哥今天难得一起下厨呢！”  
“智旻哥呢？”  
“他去喊南俊哥了，说是在一楼等我们。”  
郑号锡在走廊尽头听着弟弟们的谈笑声越来越远才又拐进了另一间练习室。  
这个练习室很大，也是他第一次见到李旻浩的地方。那时候的小孩儿还有些圆乎乎的，因为比田柾国还小一岁，在合作的舞蹈室里，李旻浩和田柾国一样，是最受宠的忙内。不过这个小忙内却有着很强的基本功，合作第一次就让郑号锡印象深刻。  
可是郑号锡是一个不太喜欢主动交朋友的人，只能看着小忙内在练习室里和他的哥哥们聊天。  
第一次有机会和李旻浩说话是因为这个小孩在练习的时候踩到别人的脚滑了一下，练习因为他终止了一刻。  
“对不起对不起。”  
一遍结束后小孩的前辈领着他来道歉。金南俊和闵玧其是不管舞蹈的，金硕珍又最是和善，偏偏让郑号锡担了这个坏人的面具。  
小孩看起来快哭了，他大概也是第一次给偶像组合伴舞，站得又靠前，难免紧张。  
“没关系的，别害怕。”郑号锡偏不当这个坏人，他不管自家忙内line惊愕的目光，“晚上我会加练一会儿，如果你愿意可以和我一起。”  
他多少带了点私心。  
都说人都是喜欢美好事物的，他郑号锡也从不免俗。

“号锡哥？”  
李旻浩看见停在宿舍楼下的车有些惊讶。郑号锡戴着墨镜和帽子，从车外根本看不出来，如果不是李旻浩认识郑号锡这辆不常开的车，他也几乎就要走过了。  
“嗯，上车。”郑号锡仍然目视前方，“快点。”  
李旻浩一向很听郑号锡的话，从前做伴舞的时候就是。就像郑号锡说要带着他单独练习，其实他很害怕，但也还是硬着头皮答应了。  
“哥最近不忙吗？”车子平稳地驶出了他们宿舍的小区，往李旻浩不太摸得清方向的地方开去。  
“忙，忙也不耽误我看你。”郑号锡冲他微微侧了侧脸，“帮我把墨镜摘掉。”  
他伸手摘掉了郑号锡的墨镜，果不其然看到了郑号锡眼睛下的乌黑，看起来是很疲倦的样子。  
“是找我有事吗？”他问着，也轻车熟路地打开了蓝牙，蓝图的前奏流淌出来。  
“没事就不能约男朋友出来？”郑号锡笑着把声音拧大了些，“你呢，最近怎么样？”  
“什么男朋友……我挺好的，忙打歌忙综艺。”  
李旻浩侧头看向窗外，天已经渐渐黑下来了，他也终于发现郑号锡在带他去汉南洞的别墅。  
“你的舞蹈我看了，很好，比以前又进步了很多。”郑号锡把车停在了车库，他解开安全带凑近了李旻浩，果然也是透露着没有休息好的疲惫眼神，“还有精神吗？”  
李旻浩红着脸推开他说：“说什么男朋友，还不就是……”  
“嗯？”  
“哼……”  
“现在给你的队友惯得脾气还挺大啊，”郑号锡拉开车门下了车，从副驾驶把李旻浩抱出来，“怎么轻了这么多？”  
李旻浩不啃声，他在队里是哥哥，可是在哥哥面前他又是什么都敌不过的笨蛋。  
“为什么来找我？”  
郑号锡也不说话，就抱着他从车库走出去。  
“呀……不会被拍到吗？”李旻浩挣扎了两下想要下来，“被拍到就不好了。”  
他们以前是被拍到过的。  
那时候他们还没有在一起，李旻浩出道那一年年末他们在某个颁奖礼的后台遇见了。郑号锡一眼就认出了他早早就放在心上的小孩儿。  
“旻浩吗？”  
他还记得李旻浩那会儿正挽着他们队长的手臂，看见他惊讶地露出了小兔牙。  
“是我，前辈您好。”  
出道后的李旻浩越来越漂亮，即使在颁奖礼的后台，是在莺莺燕燕里也能一眼就认出的存在。  
他们没能多说上两句话，郑号锡就被队友们喊走了，他有些懊悔没要到联系方式，就拜托了幺宝去和那个公司的朋友要了李旻浩的电话。  
他们在临别前又匆匆地见了一面，一年多未见，郑号锡才觉得当初思念的红豆开了花。  
“以后我也可以和你联系吗？”  
“可以，当然可以！”小孩儿的眼睛里装着星星，  
他的队友们在不远处喊他，他笑着说等等，又转头说，“前辈，那我就要先走了，再见。”  
郑号锡实在无法克制情绪地把李旻浩抱着怀里。小孩惊吓间推开了他，又冲他身后鞠了躬，就真的像只兔子一样跑远了。  
他回头，闵玧其站在他身后，做了一个拍照的姿势。  
“还是小心点，即使是男生也不是什么都可以的。”

“不要，我都说不要了！”李旻浩把肉推给郑号锡，“我要减肥，减肥！”  
“还减，要减成什么样？你看看你现在还有肉吗？”郑号锡捏着李旻浩的嘴巴把肉塞进去，“乖，吃一点，待会儿哥帮你都消耗掉。”  
李旻浩的耳朵立刻红了，咀嚼都变得机械起来，让郑号锡看得心痒痒。  
“在宿舍你也这样吗？”他的手抚上了李旻浩的脸颊，“他们不会爱上你吗？”  
“你以为谁都跟你一样。”李旻浩左右晃着脑袋想要摆脱桎梏，发现无论如何都是徒劳，郑号锡用了力气，他就知道他今天大概是真的要消耗掉刚刚吃下去的热量了。  
郑号锡做爱的时候和跳舞的时候一样，让李旻浩爱慕又畏惧。  
“拉窗帘，啊……哥……窗帘。”  
“嗯，”郑号锡托着李旻浩柔软的臀肉走到窗户前，“你来。”  
“你怎么这样……”李旻浩吓得把脸埋进了郑号锡的脖子里，“你快点拉窗帘。”  
“怕什么，被拍到就承认，就和我结婚，”郑号锡虽然这么说，但还是替他把窗帘拉上，屋子里立刻陷入了黑暗，只有李旻浩微弱的娇喘声时不时掀起波澜，“旻浩，我今天可不可以不用套，嗯？”  
郑号锡上扬的语调成熟性感，李旻浩知道这不是问句，但他还是说：“明天还有舞台的。”  
“我不会弄进去的，”郑号锡哄着他，把他放在飘窗上，已经被他亲得晕乎乎的小孩陷进飘窗的羊绒垫里，“好不好？”  
“那……那好吧。”李旻浩从来没有拒绝过郑号锡，这次当然也不例外。  
郑号锡进去的不算困难，也许是小孩也很想念他了，比以往都柔软些。李旻浩的手攥着落在飘窗上的窗帘上，隐约有些泛白。  
月光透过两片窗帘的缝隙钻进了房间里，轻柔地律动间月光影影绰绰，落在了李旻浩的眼睛里。郑号锡低头亲吻着，这双眼睛，明明是他最先发现的，却几乎要被别人抢走。  
他的队友，他的同期，男孩子，女孩子，每一双盯着李旻浩的眼神都被郑号锡看在眼里。  
“啊……哥哥，疼……”  
郑号锡突然顶得深且重，让李旻浩疼得呻吟出声。  
“哥哥爱你，别忘记我。”  
“什么呀……”李旻浩笑了，他已经被折腾得流了好多汗，他用湿漉漉的脸靠着郑号锡的胸膛，有力的心跳声鼓动着他的耳膜，“我会……啊……我会一直喜欢哥哥的，我最喜欢号锡哥了。”  
恋人的蜜语是救命的良药，郑号锡没有再用狠劲，又重新缓缓地，温柔地，想要让他的小爱人也感受到他的心情。

当郑号锡得知一直跟着他们的小孩儿成了JYP新男团的预备役，要参加练习和生存战不会再跟他们后面的活动之后，他的懊悔渗透了练习室的每一个角落。  
“好可惜，哦？”金硕珍一眼就看穿了他的失落，“那么好看的小弟弟，他们公司又有那么多好看的哥哥。”  
郑号锡第一次没有力气和哥哥玩笑。  
“号锡，喜欢是要争取的，你一直这样，失去了之后遗憾的还是自己。”  
金硕珍的话还在他的耳边，可是自从小孩儿出道，从前的联系方式已经被清得干净，他没了唯一仅存的电话号码，根本连人都联系不上。  
一直到那次颁奖典礼，他终于看到了那个已经成为聚光灯中心的小孩儿，化了妆的，看起来比从前更加娇憨。  
还好，虽然他的小孩被太多人看见了，但是总归也是完成了一直以来的心愿。  
“哥哥，在想什么？”郑号锡还在发呆，温热的身子就贴上了他的后背，“我该回去了，送我回去吧。”  
“今天不可以外宿吗？住在我这里，我请方pd和朴社长说一下。”  
李旻浩摇头，唯独这件事他从不同意，郑号锡也知道，他只好把李旻浩抱进怀里，不舍地亲吻着。  
“哥最近为什么总是不安？”李旻浩捧着郑号锡的脸，“哥这样我怎么能放心。”  
“那就不要放心我，永远都把我放在心里。”  
“哥哥好不讲道理啊。”  
郑号锡有时候也想真的不讲道理地告诉全世界这个可爱的小孩属于自己，不过算了，他的小孩也出道两年多了，等到明年再和方pd说吧。  
送李旻浩到宿舍的时候他已经睡着了，郑号锡用他的手机给方灿打了电话。  
年轻的队长穿着运动服就跑了下来，看着郑号锡的眼神复杂又显得戒备。  
“谢谢前辈送旻浩回来。”  
他把李旻浩背起来，话说得自然，仿佛他是李旻浩的家人，而郑号锡才是一个格格不入的外人。  
“是灿哥吗？”  
“是我。”  
“啊……明天不想去打歌了……”  
“又胡说了。哥背你上楼”  
郑号锡笑得客气，他道了再见，把车开远了。  
他怎么能安心呢，他果然是没法安心的。

完


End file.
